


What Events Are You In?

by donghyuckieuwu



Series: Just for fun! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cross Country, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Track and Field, and yukhei lol, chatfic, cross country stars! nct dream, lee donghyuck is annoyed, mark lee is cocky, track star!mark lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckieuwu/pseuds/donghyuckieuwu
Summary: Mark Lee transfers to Neo Tech Highschool for his senior year. He's a track star and he knows it, so when he's introduced to a sport he's never heard of called Cross Country, he's sure he'll dominate.Turns out he has no fucking clue what's going on.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short fic just for fun lol 
> 
> Basically I run cross country and a lot of this is based off of my experiences when a girl that does sprints for track joined for the season and said the stupidest shit,,
> 
> enjoy!

This is just a little fun fic for me to write while im taking a break from my other fic, which is Light Bugs ;)))) (pls check it out lol i'm really proud of it)

I always start my fics with desc. of the members, this one will be slightly messy bc its just a fun fic.

Also!!! The ages aren't accurate with their grades, but I had to do it that way for this to work. And XC teams are always small because no one likes the sport :( lol so even this many members is a little weird. 

 

 

Coaches! 

 

Moon Taeil - Head coach of the Varsity Cross Country team.

Lee Taeyong - Assistant coach of the Varsity Cross Country team, Head coach of the Junior High Cross Country team.

 

 

The Varsity Boys XC team!

 

Wong Yukhei - Senior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 8th grade.

Huang Renjun - Junior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 7th grade. Leader of the Varsity Boys team.

Lee Jeno - Junior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 9th grade.

Lee Donghyuck - Junior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 7th grade.

Na Jaemin - Junior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 9th grade.

Zhong Chenle - Sophomore at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 7th grade.

Park Jisung - Sophomore at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country since 7th grade.

Mark Lee - Transfer student from Canada. Now a senior at Neo Tech High school. Joining the Cross Country team now. 

 

 

The Varsity Girls XC team!

 

Cho Miyeon - Senior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 7th grade.

Minnie Nicha Yontararak - Senior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 7th grade.

Seo Soojin - Senior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 8th grade.

Jeon Soyeon - Senior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 7th grade. Leader of the Varsity Girls team.

Song Yuqi - Senior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 9th grade.

Yeh Shuhua - Junior at Neo Tech High school. Been on the Cross Country team since 10th grade.

 

 

Junior High Girls and Boys teams!

They're not mentioned much, so if a name comes up that isn't a member of varsity, they're a Junior High member.

 


	2. Canadaboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its July 13th, 2018 and Mark Lee has finally registered at Neo Tech High school for his senior year. In order to make some friends, he joins the XC team with the notion that he'll be the top runner in no time.  
> Turns out that running sprints in Track is nothing like running 5ks in XC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, this is just a fic I really wanted to write because XC season is almost here!  
> Updates may be slow because this is just a side project compared to Light Bugs.

 

Mark laid in his freshly made bed, laptop on his chest as he scrolled through Neo Tech High's online page. He needed something to do before school started, a club or something so that he had at least one friend before school officially started. The thing was, he was only good at one thing, and that was Track and Field, but Track season didn't start till March.

His senior year of high school started in a month and his father decided it was just the perfect time to take that promotion and drag his family from Canada to Korea.

Mark was filled with resentment. His father dragged him away from his future. He had a scholarship to the University of Guelph and a top spot on their Track team. Of course, he had no academic dreams, but he just assumed he could be an Olympic athlete or something. It couldn't be that hard. 

His brows raised as he scrolled through the announcements, rolling his eyes as he saw a paragraph congratulating the choir kids for their summer performance at a fair nearby.  _Weebs_.

Right after, though, he saw what he had been looking for. Practice for... Cross Country? What the hell was that? After reading through the short announcement, he learned that Cross Country was a long distance running sport for students in grades 7th to 12th. He scoffed to himself, taking a picture of his laptop screen with his phone so he wouldn't forget. The announcement warned any students trying out to begin running a month in advance before practice started. Really, a month to prepare to just run a 5k? How out of shape were these kids? He was a sprinter, but the few times his old Track team was being punished they were forced to run miles with the distance track runners. He could already run a 6:14 minute mile, and he wasn't sure how fast the actual distance kids were because he never paid attention to their events, but he was sure he could beat them. With his ego sky high, he closed his laptop. All he had to do was wait for July 13th, 3:00pm and he would be on the team and one of the most popular seniors, he was sure of it. He scrolled through his Instagram timeline before the realization hit him.

Today was July 13th and it was 3:15 pm. 

"Oh, shit." Mark jolted out of his bed, changing from his joggers to a pair of mid-thigh running shorts and slipped on his old trainers. His cut-off was slightly wrinkled, but he didn't bother to change it. By the time he packed his drawstring bag with a water, flew downstairs and said goodbye to his mother, it was already 3:30. Being 30 minutes late on the first day of practice was certainly not gonna gain him any popularity points, but he was sure they wouldn't mind once they saw his running skills. With his GPS set to Neo Tech High school he was on his way, practicing his nonchalant greeting.

 

"Gather 'round, kiddies! We've got a lot of papers to hand out before our practice actually starts." Moon Taeil, the Head coach of the XC team cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his words, waiting for all the youngsters to sit on the turf of the track before he continued. Upon hearing groans of impatience, he stared pointedly at Na Jaemin. "If you'd like to stay with me for the entirety of our four mile run, it'll be no problem for me. I'd like to catch up on the high school gossip that I know you're involved in." This effectively shut Jaemin up, only a pout on his lips as he bowed his head to Taeil.

"Good, I don't want to hear any complaints. Mr. Lee, Renjun, Soyeon, and I have been working hard to have this schedule so early in the season," he paused, cutting the load of paper he had in his hands in half and handing a portion to the assistant coach, Lee Taeyong, to help pass them out, "we do have a scrimmage against Pentagon High on the first day of school." He offered a sweet smile to the kids sitting in front of him, but that didn't stop any of the new kids from whispering to each other and frowning very noticeably. The old-timers just nodded, used to it by now. Taeyong was the one to speak up this time, holding up a hand for silence, "This is the way it has always been, we always scrimmage on the first day of school, and if you want to be a part of this team, you'll have to get used to it. I know a lot of you must think there's not enough time to be ready so soon, but its only a scrimmage. That being said, if you've been running in advance to this first practice, then we'll win without a problem." The last part of his statement left some of the new kids with nervous expressions on their faces. 

Taeil signaled for the two members sitting in the front to stand, patting them on the shoulders before moving away towards the exit gate of the track. "I need to grab more papers from my car, you guys tell the newbies about our team." The coach yelled over his shoulder, turning back to jog away.

"I'm Huang Renjun, leader of the Varsity Boys team. Its very nice to see all these new faces here. Before anyone asks, Junior High does not get a leader, none of you will be experienced enough. You will listen to anything the coaches or Soyeon and I say." He clapped his hands together, stepping to the side to give the spotlight to the girl standing next to him.

"I'm Soyeon, leader of the Varsity Girls team. I, too, am very excited to see all you freshies, and I hope you guys stick through with this! Cross Country is an amazing sport, but its more work than most can handle. Do not stay on this team if you are here to just hang out with your friends and goof around," she paused as a few kids stood up and tried to quietly leave. It happened every year, people showed up with the thought that they could just goof off and socialize during the sport. She continued anyways, unfazed by the shrinking crowd. "That's what Track and Field is for, because if I'm being honest, Track is a joke and-" she was cut short as Renjun elbowed her lightly, shaking his head. As much as he agreed with her sentiment, it wasn't the time to make fun of Track, being that there were so many members of the Track team sitting in front of them. Soyeon just laughed it off, but she scanned the small crowd to make sure there weren't any angry faces. 

"Anyways," Renjun took over again, turning his head over his shoulder as he watched Taeyong race off to help Taeil at his car. He heard Donghyuck whispering something about boyfriend material to Jeno. "As you can see, we two other scrimmages before school starts as well as the one of the first day of school. That means everyone needs to take these practices seriously. No walking, no slacking, no leaving early, and don't you dare show up late without an actual reason." 

Of course, right as he said this, a kid was jogging down the hill that led to the track where they were gathered at, obviously coming for the practice by the way he was dressed. Renjun let out an exasperated sigh, letting his head fall into his hands as the others turned their heads to watch the newcomer. 

 

Mark swerved into the high school parking lot, shutting off his car and throwing his keys into his drawstring bag before searching around wildly for the Track field where the announcement said they would meet. He could only hope that they hadn't set out for their run yet. Spotting the Track only a yard or so away below a hill, he calmed down, squinting to see all the sitting bodies huddled around. They must be doing some pre-workout cheer or something.

With practiced and fluid nonchalance, he bounced down the hill, his bag whacking his back. Once he reached them he was met with gazes peering up at him with curiosity, and a few with annoyance. Before he could speak, a guy dressed in a shirt that said '2015 Cross Country invitationals' on it jolted to his feet, pointing at him.

"Renjun, let's punish him with an extra mile for being late. He's definitely one of those sprinters, look at his calves. I doubt he'll even last the first two miles." This made everyone cackle, except for Mark. He was offended beyond belief. The kid spoke like being a sprinter was shameful! And to think he wouldn't last two miles! How rude! (yet true)

The guy he assumed to be Renjun patted the one who spoke up on the back, amusement clear on his face. "Donghyuck, stop shaming sprinters, you're only encouraging Soyeon and her hate for Track-" Donghyuck cut him off, speaking very boldly, "Thats okay, I hate Track too." That earned him a high-five from who Mark assumed was Soyeon. 

Mark could only stand there, listening to his sport being massacred. "Hey, Track is the best sport. I was the top sprinter back in Canada! I bet I could out run you." Mark would come to regret saying this.

Another guy shot up, a wicked grin on his face. "Well now we have to punish him! He thinks he could beat Donghyuck in a run! Imagine being so delusional." Another guy who was still sitting shook his head, "Can't relate, Jisung, I'm still scarred from when Donghyuck made me run an extra three miles with him after our eight mile workout." "You deserved it, Yukhei." "Shut up, fucker-"

"Language, Wong Yukhei!" The four voices said in unison, coming from Renjun, Soyeon, and two older men who Mark assumed were the coaches. Finally, someone who could help him out. 

The shorter of the two coaches spoke first, a soft yet stern voice flowing out from his mouth, "Are you here for Cross Country practice?" Mark confirmed the question with a nod of his head, taking the opportunity to introduce himself. "I'm Mark Lee, I just transferred here from Canada." 

"Well, Mark Lee from Canada, you're thirty-five minutes late. But since you're a foreigner and new to Neo Tech High, I'll cut you some slack." The taller of the two coaches spoke up, smiling kindly. Mark was about to thank him, but the shorter coach spoke up again.

"Yes, sure, slack. No extra miles for you,  _but_ you will be running your four miles with our precious Donghyuck here, since I overheard you challenge him and I love drama. Now, lets finish this up and get to line drills." Mark had no chance to protest, not that he wanted to... four miles with who the team proclaimed to be their best runner. Psh, yeah, no problem. (Yes, huge problem. Very huge problem.) 

The rest of the papers were handed out without another interruption and in just five minutes they were in two lines on the straight-away of the track. The junior high kids were on the opposite straight-away, being supervised by the taller coach he had learned to be named Taeyong. Donghyuck was still on the turf, speaking with Coach Taeil. Mark continued down the straight-away doing high-knees, the sun beating down on his back. He shook his gaze from Donghyuck, focusing on completing the line drills without being scolded by Renjun for not putting in enough effort. While they were doing weavers, he was dragged away from his spot by Donghyuck who was obviously irked.

"Alright, looks like you have to run with me today, Canadaboy. I'm kinda Coach Taeil's prodigy and he likes to show me off to newbies..." He trailed off, finally looking Mark in the eyes. "Anyways, today is supposed to be my easy day, so I won't push you too hard. As long as we keep an eight-ish minute mile pace, it'll be fine." Mark relaxed at that. Eight minute miles didn't seem so hard. They joined in the boy's line behind Renjun, starting up with toe-walks. He noticed Renjun glance over his shoulder and smirk at the two. Mark's anxiousness returned.

 

"Go, go, go! You guys got four miles to do, and don't stop until you've finished." Coach Taeil and Coach Taeyong hollered at the kids, waiting for everyone to disperse before turning around and running the other direction. 

The pace Donghyuck had set was what Mark would consider a slow sprint. Meaning he would be exhausted in the next thirty-five minutes when the completed the four miles. They let some of the younger kids pass them, Donghyuck scoffing as he watched them sprint off. "They're dumber than I thought. They always think they can sprint their stupid two mile workouts and not get exhausted." Mark just nodded to this, a faint rosy hue coming to his cheeks. He thought the same, honestly. He never knew a steady pace meant so much.

"So, Canadaboy, what made a track star like you join Cross Country?" Donghyuck questioned, the sentence coming out easily. It wasn't so easy for Mark, who could already feel a cramp in his stomach. "I needed something... to do... I-... I only saw the... announcement... today and thought it wo-... would be easy." He slurred out, incredibly annoyed by how tired he already was. They were only a mile in and his back was haunched and his mouth was as dry as a desert. Donghyuck had noticed this and told him multiple times to straighten his back, but he never slowed down. Mark knew the other got some form of entertainment from watching him suffer.

"Mm, are you regretting that now?" Donghyuck sang out the words with ease, flashing Mark with sinister grin. 

"I regret... my wh-whole... life right now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Mark dumb? psh what events are you in lmao i laughed my ass off when that girl asked me that last year. I was like hunni,,, its one giant race and its a shitshow, xoxo have fun


	3. Canadaboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns that he cannot run four miles at an 8 min pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!  
>  I wrote this instead of sleeping today. Its currently 5:30 am and i just finished this lol

_XC gays skrrt_

**Renjun:** If any of you are late today you're not coming to the feast

**Jeno:** aye captain

**Yukhei:**  late to what??

**Jaemin:** no one tell him

**Yukhei:**???

**Yukhei** **:**  tell me what????????

**Renjun:**  Yukhei,,, please

**Yukhei:**  ??

**Donghyuck** **:**  its the 13th yukhei bb

**Yukhei:**  whos birthday is it??

**Yukhei:**  chenle im sorry i forgot your birthday

**Chenle:**  ,,,

**Chenle:** its not my birthday

**Chenle:**  you're not even close

**Chenle:**  don't make me cry like this im so hurt,,,

**Yukhei:**  well then what the fuck is going on then??

**Renjun:**  Watch your language Yukhei I stg

**Yukhei:** sorry!! please jus tell me whats going on

**Jisung:**  yeah yukhei watch your fucking language

**Renjun:** Park Jisung I will beat your ass

**Jisung:**  i'll beat my own ass

**Jeno:**  kinky?¿¿

**Donghyuck:** jeno you're not allowed to say that word you still cry when you watch Bambi

**Jeno:**  her mother was shot!! in cold blood! 

**Jeno:**  and im older than you i can say what i want

**Renjun:** No you can't

**Jeno:**  okay no i can't

**Yukhei:**  waht is goin on wath might i b late 4

**Jaemin:**  someone pls tell him so he stops typing like that

 

 

 

**Yukhei:**  į̸̻̹̙͕͎̦̠̾̓̌̏͐̇͑̎̂̿ k̢̢̦̙̭͖̞̺̇̋́̏̒̇̓͘͝n̴̛̗̠̤̈́̓́̂̾̊͟ͅô̻͇͉̘͎̠͛̂͗̏̂w̶̧̛̫͓͖̟̭̔͗̃̾͐̓̆͋̂͜ y̵̨̛͇̹͉̹͔̲̻͛̊̇̅͑͜͜o̺̣͊̐̽̋̅̅̕̕͟͟͡ͅų̟͈̭̳͇̲̬̺̟̔̿͐͝͝ŗ̸͇̰̠̰̳̆̌͌̓̓͐̽̚ ẘ̛̺̬̩̹̤̐̈̋̿̈́̃͘͝e̢͇̼͔̺̺̥͑̌̇̄͟͢͠ă̙̩̜̳̼̦͐̐͡͠k̞̳̭̭͙̫̣̘̎̾͛̉̏͜͡n̶̮͈̮̬̤͒̒́̏͞ẽ̸͇̪̱̩̟̅̎̍͘͠͝s̸̳͈̩̲̙̜̠̪̐̑̂͑͑̒͗͗͢͝š̰͖͎̥̯̦͚̆͐͐̀͋͋̅͢͡ j̴̱̙̰̻̗̫͇̅̀̿́̀͜á̶̜͚̦͔̘̠̭̠̇̂͆̈́̍͟͡ȩ̶͙̯̺̣̣͓͎̥͑͗̉͗̑m̶̛̮͖̺̝̝͋͑̆͆̚̕͝ͅi̵̟͇͚̲̲͎͈̍̔̎́͆̐̓̆̚̚ǹ̶̨̖͔͓̅̏̋͛̈́̃͘͜͝

 

 

**Jaemin:**  make him stop

**Yukhei:** (・∀・ ) ᵇᵘᵗ ʲᵃᵉᵐᶦⁿ ˣᴰ ᶦ ʷᵘᵛ ᵘ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᵏʸᵃ~ .

 

**Yukhei:**  .  
.

(̸̧̛̥͔̰̜͈̯͚̱̝̾͂͋͡●̷̼͙͍̳̙͉̔͗̾̎̑͑͋͡´̸̡͙̲̱͕̐͗͛̊͑͘͝ω̛̮͙̟̣̮͔͌̇̐͟͝͞｀●̶̘̝̟͇͎̈̓̐̆̂̔̅̚͟ͅ)̨̨̠̖̦̲̱̝̲̑͐̑̂̉͛͊͞

 

 

**_Jaemin_  ** _has left the chat_

 

**Jisung:**  finally

**Renjun:**  Why didn't he just tell Yukhei we have practice if he wanted him to stop

**Jeno:**  he secretly likes being tortured

**Donghyuck:** Jaemin has a bdsm kink: [confirmed]

**Yukhei:** oh practice starts today??

**Yukhei:** i didnt drink any water yet

**Chenle:** memorial service for Wong Yukhei will be held this afternoon at 5 

**Renjun:** Practice starts in an hour good luck sweaty xoxo

**Jisung:** he sweaty-ed you

**Donghyuck:** he sweaty-ed you

**Jeno:** he sweaty-ed you

**Chenle:** he sweaty-ed you

**Yukhei:** ive been sweaty-ed

 

-

 

_Private chat between_   _ **Jaemin** and  **Jeno**_

 

**Jaemin:** pls add me back

**Jeno:** smh okay kink boy but you have to say uwu when i do

**Jaemin:** ,,, deal

 

-

 

_XC gays skrrt_

 

 

_**Jeno** has added  **Jaemin** to the group_

 

**Jaemin:** uwu

_**Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck** and 3 others have blocked  **Jaemin**_

 

 

**Jaemin:** wow suck my entire ass @ all of u when you eventually unblock me,,

 

-

 

Donghyuck threw his phone to his side, a smile fading from his face. Cross Country officially began in an hour, which meant the reason why he lived began in an hour. Sure, he enjoyed the mock trials he was a part of and debate club, he loved being in choir, he loved his family and friends above all else, but running was almost an obligation he had. Nothing in his life could ever rise above the feeling he got when he crossed the finish line first, his chest heaving and his head dizzy. The looks on his parents and coaches when they saw the time he made, the admiring gazes he received from others. He watched it all through tunnel vision every time, his body feeling like it was about to shut down; it wasn't a good feeling, but he lusted after it. 

The mousey-brown haired boy waited for 3:00 pm to arrive with an aching heart and butterflies in his stomach. He passed the time by stretching and snacking on a banana and water. He was already dressed and ready, the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he laced his running shoes up; Trusty ole' Saucony Kinvara's. A thin headband to his some of his hair back completed the look, and he was ready to go. Except it was only 2:21 and he had another fourty minutes to wait. He threw himself onto his bed with a groan, snatching his phone and bringing it up to his face.

He counted down the remaining minutes with little to no patience.

 

"Hurry up, kiddies! We're gonna be late!" Donghyuck hollered through the lowered window of his car, watching as Chenle and Jisung skipped out from their neighboring houses. "You sound like Coach Taeil, dude, stop." Jisung grinned as he fought Chenle for the passenger seat, eventually throwing himself into the car and leaving Chenle outside. "Wow, that's how you treat your boyfriend?" Chenle whined, plopping down into the back on the car, his drawstring bag on his lap. "Yeah" Jisung hummed in reply, not bothering to look back at his friend, knowing it would annoy him.

"As much as I love arguments, this one is boring and we have better stuff to do. Chenle you can sit in the front when I drop you guys off." Chenle only sighed in reply, pushing his dyed blonde hair back with a lazy hand. Donghyuck stepped on the gas pedal, lurching them forward as he sped off towards the high school. Ignoring the whines of his horrible driving skills, he flashed a wide smile to his younger friends. 

Their eyes widened as they realized what was about to happen.

"Donghyuck, please not this time. We listen to you every tim-"

"Cross Country starts in five minutes, I'm gonna need you to shut up." Donghyuck cut Chenle off, waving his hand dismissively. "That means our yearly scrimmage against Pentagon High is just, like, a month away! Which means... we have some serious ass to kick. Those fuckers are our worst enemies and if we don't crush them and their dreams that day, then nothing else in life will matter. I mean, if we lose, I may as well just drive myself off a cliff. Y'know, that's what I'm gonna do. Maybe into a lake, drown myself or whatever. I'll suck my own ass if that lanky ass bastard Wooseok tries to fucking play rabbit with me. God, his stamina is unbelievable!" Donghyuck continued on his tangent for the whole ride, Jisung regretting sitting in the front seat. He got to witness the crazy look in Donghyuck's eyes as he spoke, and it was a little unnerving being that he was in control of the car that they were inside of. The threats to drive off a cliff only made Jisung clutch onto his armrest tighter, his fingertips losing color. Chenle looked like he was loosing color himself, his face pale as he counted the bad words Donghyuck spewed out. His mother would not be proud...

It was amazing how many curses such an innocent looking boy could fit into a five minute rant.

When they arrived, they eagerly greeted the rest of the team, most of them electing to ignore the Junior High kids. Donghyuck still held a grudge on them from last year when they ate all the food at the away meet while the varsity teams were running, and if he spotted anyone speaking to them he would ignore them for as long as he could (as long as he could was usually only ten minutes, but his scowl was enough for anyone to regret their whole lives for just talking to some little kids)

"Renjun, my best friend, the most charming fella I've met, the only man I've seen throw up in the middle of a 10k and keep going with the same pace-"

"What do you want, Donghyuck?" Renjun looked at his friend with feigned exasperation on his face, though anyone could tell the compliments had lifted his ego up a little higher.

Donghyuck clutched his chest where his heart would be, assuming he had one, and staggered back. "I was really gassing you up and you just had to hit me with that? Can't you say something good about me?" "Yeah, sure. I once watched you black out the night before our scrimmage against Pentagon High because Shinwon DM'ed you-" 

Donghyuck slapped his hand over Renjun's mouth, a sweet smile on his face. "Nevermind, my pride is already overwhelming. But, since you mention Pentagon High... did you happen to find out if Wooseok is running this year?" Renjun pushed Donghyuck's hand away, wiping his face before shrugging. "Just wait 'till the scrimmage to see your lover boy." Donghyuck let out an undignified yelp at that, his face heating up no matter how hard he willed it not to. "He's not my lover boy, you nasty. He's just trying to get me to hang out with him so he can snap my legs or something, I know it." He pouted, bending down to rub his legs as if they would become unbreakable by doing so. 

Yukhei had joined the two in the middle of the conversation, a half-empty water bottle in hand, "Ah, are you talking about the time Shinwon sent you a dick pic?" "No, we were talking about the DM. We all know that doesn't bother Hyuckie, though. He's still not past the time Wooseok complimented his thighs that one time." "He has some weird thigh fetish that I don't want to be a part of!" The three bickered back and forth, Donghyuck's cheeks only reddening by the minute every time they mentioned a Pentagon boy interacting with him. He knew it was only because he was single that the rival team tried to fluster him like that. Yeah, they were sleazy for attempting it, but at least they had boundaries. Renjun was always pestered by them as well, before he started dating Yukhei. Some of them even came after Jisung before they learned he was only a Sophomore  _and_ dating Chenle.

Still, no matter how much of a confident gay Donghyuck was, the constant flirting from his rivals always rattled him.

Their conversation was ended as Coach Taeyong approached, announcing they would wait another ten minutes before starting with the announcements. 

 

They all watched as the unfamiliar guy strolled down to the group, an overly confident smile on his face. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn't notice handsome, yet overly cute he seemed. The cut-off tank top kinda ruined the appeal, though. The unknown guy was definitely a fuckboy (turns out he was the farthest thing from a fuckboy, he was indeed a weenie and a softboy.)

The timing the boy had came was perfect, and Donghyuck couldn't help but jump to his feet and point with a sinister grin. "Renjun, let's punish him with an extra mile for being late. He's definitely one of those sprinters, look at his calves. I doubt he'll even last the first two miles." He mused, looking the newcomer up and down. Yup, just another sprinter who thought they could run Cross Country like it was a 400m race. 

"Donghyuck, stop shaming sprinters, you're only encouraging Soyeon and her hate for Track-" Donghyuck cut him off, speaking very boldly, "Thats okay, I hate Track too." That earned him a high-five from Soyeon, a silent victory for long distance runners everywhere. 

"Hey, Track is the best sport. I was the top sprinter back in Canada! I bet I could out run you." The cut-off tank top kid replied, huffing in annoyance. 

Jisung sprung to life at that, already chuckling. "Well now we have to punish him! He thinks he could beat Donghyuck in a run! Imagine being so delusional." Yukhei shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course, he started reminiscing about his dreaded eleven mile run with Donghyuck, "Can't relate, Jisung, I'm still scarred from when Donghyuck made me run an extra three miles with him after our eight mile workout." "You deserved it, Yukhei." Jeno spoke up this time, finally interested in the conversation as he pulled his head up from Jaemin's shoulder. "Shut up, fucker-"

"Language, Wong Yukhei!" The four voices said in unison, coming from Renjun, Soyeon, Coach Taeil and Coach Taeyong. Today didn't seem like Yukhei's lucky day.

The rest was a blur for Donghyuck who had zoned out as he sat back down, plucking at the fake turf grass.

 

When they were lining up for line drills, Coach Taeil dragged Donghyuck away, saying something about not scaring away Mark. Confused, Donghyuck questioned what was going on, his arms flying up as he was filled in with his assignment. Run with the newbie and show him what he's got? "But today is supposed to be my leisure day." He complained, a little sullen. He wasn't keen on going full-out today, especially since he had such a big fear of burning out so early in the season. "It can still be your leisure day, you said it yourself, that kid is a sprinter. He won't even keep up for the first two miles." With that, Donghyuck was sent back to the line of boys, a stern look from Taeil telling him there was no disputing it. 

"Alright, looks like you have to run with me today, Canadaboy. I'm kinda Coach Taeil's prodigy and he likes to show me off to newbies..." He trailed off, finally looking Mark in the eyes. He looked a little frightened, to be honest. "Anyways, today is supposed to be my easy day, so I won't push you too hard. As long as we keep an eight-ish minute mile pace, it'll be fine." Donghuck finished, adjusting his headband before jumping back in to finish the weavers. Renjun looked back, offering a suggestive grin to him. Donghyuck could only scoff, not knowing what was going through the leader's head. 

 

Donghyuck had been running with Mark for thirteen minutes and they were coming up on finishing their second mile. Mark, who was obviously exhausted but not willing to give up, was almost bent over, his posture suffering due to his unpreparedness for the situation. He was landing too heavily on his feet too, which annoyed Donghyuck beyond belief. It was going to be a long twenty-two more minutes. He told the other to straighten up a few times, but only got groans in response. He felt something in his chest, and was concerned it was a cramp until he realized it was just a feeling. A feeling of pity, which was strange. He wouldn't admit it to his running companion, but he knew how he felt. 

The rest of the run actually went off smoothly and quickly, Donghyuck filling the awkward space of Mark trying to keep up with small talk. They had slowed down a considerable amount, Donghyuck's hope for eight minute miles long gone. They were more around twelve minute mile pace. It was fine, though, he could just make it up later with a second run. 

 

"And time!" Donghyuck pressed the stop button on his Garmin watch, running a hand through his dampened hair and patting Mark on the back with his other. They weren't the first ones done, but they still had to wait for the rest of the team to finish. All of varsity was done before them, but it was mandatory to wait for Junior High before starting the group stretch. 

"So, how did it feel? Don't answer that, I can tell it was shitty. Was it fun, though?" Donghyuck asked, bending down to Mark's eye level. He was still breathing quite heavily and was drenched in sweat, but Donghyuck couldn't help but ask. No matter how hard the practice was, a runner always had fun doing what they loved in the end. That's what set the Cross Country team apart from those who just wanted to join for shits and giggles. They took their pain in stride and felt accomplished by the end of it, always having fun just running. 

Mark peered up at Donghyuck, brows furrowed as he thought. Did he have fun? No! That was completely humiliating and awful! He was so cocky and sure of himself, yet he made the team's best runner slow down to stick with him. How embarrassing. "Uh, no, I don't think so... I wish I did, though."

"Hm, that's too bad. Looks like you can't out run me." Donghyuck fake cried out, his bottom lip quivering as he continued on with his dramatic scene. "Maybe Cross Country is actually the best sport?" Mark had straightened up at this point, looking down at Donghyuck with his arms crossed. Really, he just looked like an offended toddler, which was pretty close to what he is. This kid was really getting on his nerves, but it wasn't like Mark could continue the argument with him. He had just died running four miles while Donghyuck was completely fine, and not even that sweaty!  

"Don't shame him too much, sprinters are fragile." Jaemin had joined in on the fun, giving Donghyuck a playful shove.

"What is this, National pick on the Canadian day? Knock it off." Jeno dragged the two away from Mark, offering an apologetic smile his way. At least someone was a little thoughtful on this team. 

 

Practice ended at 5:00, running a little late due to the spectacle that had occurred earlier. Mark was throwing away his empty bottle when he was surrounded by the boys, a lump in his throat as they all stared at him. "Am I about to get gang beaten or something?" 

The Cross Country team just laughed, and he could feel an arm being wrapped over his shoulders. "Of course not, Markie, we can't commit felonies on school property." Donghyuck whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down Mark's spine. He pushed him away, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited to hear what they were planning.

"Ah, so rude, throwing me off like that. Guess that means you don't want to grab dinner with us right now at the Fire and Ice Diner? You can follow behind me to there." They all dispersed after that, leaving Mark to hurry after them and jump into his car, watching Donghyuck load up two younger looking members in his car. He couldn't really remember their names. 

As the cars filed out, Mark spotted Renjun and that weird tall guy in a car and decided to follow after them, having already lost Donghyuck's car in the hussle to leave. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!!


	4. Welcome To Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns that the whole team is gay and can't stop thinking about how close Donghyuck's face was to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while! I hope you all enjoy!

Getting to the Fire and Ice Diner was a hassle, to say the least. 

 

Chenle had made sure he was in the passenger seat for the ride, a smug grin on his face as he watched Jisung clamber into the back. 

With that, anarchy ensued. 

Jisung started it out with a few, light kicks to the back of Chenle's seat, feigning disinterest as he lazily thumbed at his phone. He had recently gotten a Twitter, which meant the whole world was now subjected to Jisung's... strange humor. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was writing some offhanded tweet about Chenle. 

Chenle was able to ignore the kicks, only sending a glance at Jisung from the rear view mirror of Donghyuck's car. 

With no reaction from the older, Jisung turned to clicking his tongue unrhythmically, tossing his head to and fro as he enjoyed the sigh of annoyance that slipped from his boyfriend's mouth. 

Donghyuck was impatient at this point, ready to back-hand Jisung for being so petty, yet he couldn't bring himself to it because he was the one who taught him those tricks, much to everyone's dismay. Including his own dismay, apparently.

When Jisung clicked the button to send his window down, despite the air conditioning being on already, Donghyuck slammed on his break a little hastily at the stop sign. Upon hearing the whining from his two passengers, he offered a sweet, but overwhelmingly fake smile in apology.

With only one window down, the headache inducing  _thrum_  of the wind filtering through the window had mixed with the ugly concoction of Jisung's kicking and tongue-clicking. In all honesty, it was a miracle Chenle had been able to put up with all of it and not break up with the younger.

Since Chenle wasn't going to speak up and stop Jisung, which would only allow the other the gratification of winning their trivial "fight," Donghyuck took it into his own hands, or rather his car's breaks, to end the silent battle. Proud of himself in getting the youngsters to settle down, he tapped at his steering wheel faintly, gripping it tightly as he turned the corner. 

His phone lit up on his lap, a text notification from Yukhei:

 

-

_Private Chat between **Donghyuck** and  **Yukhei**_

 

 **Yukhei:** bro renjun says he'll kick u off the team if u break like that with Chenle in the car

 

-

 

Donghyuck could only snort at this, knowing that Renjun was wide-eyed and scolding him within his own car, the fact that he only mentioned Chenle making the text even better. 

"Chenle, buckle up. Renjun will kill me if you die because of me. Jisung, you're fine, Renjun doesn't care about you, apparently." Donghyuck tapped Chenle on the shoulder, casting his gaze towards his friend briefly to make sure he was listening. 

"Renjun only likes Chenle more because I'm younger than both of them and still taller. He's jealous of my natural runner's body." Jisung huffed from the back, a small pout on his face as he mulled over the possibility of Renjun truly being jealous. 

"Don't get too full of yourself, the only person infatuated with your body is Chenle, and yourself." Donghyuck teased them both, rounding the corner that led into the parking lot of the diner.

"I am not infatuated!" 

"Hm? You don't remember ranting about how much you like his legs an-" Donghyuck was shut up by a rough shove to the shoulder, Chenle glaring at him with crossed arms. Jisung was now peering at the two of them, pushing his way in between the two from the back seats. He rested his elbows on the armrest/storage compartment, head resting in his palms, "What about my legs?" His voice had a teasing lilt to it, and from the way Chenle's cheeks flared to life with a red tone, Donghyuck determined it was time to put his car in park and get out before he was witnessing the flustered mess that was Chenle and the somehow pompous, yet shy mess that was Jisung.

He fixed his headband before shoving his keys into his pocket and stepping out from his vehicle, "No making out in my car, come on. There's a bathroom in the diner if you guys are having any  _urges_." Donghyuck wiggled his brows at the end of his sentence, ducking away as Jisung swung a hand at him. 

"God,  _shut up_ , Hyuck! You always have to make everything sexual." Chenle whined, following after him with Jisung in tow, tightly gripping at his hand. Sure, Jisung had Chenle stuttering a few seconds ago, but now that the older had recovered and snatched Jisung's hand in his own, Jisung was in shambles.

To be so utterly taken by another, what a dream.

Donghyuck could hear Jaemin laughing out something like "He only teases you guys because he isn't getting any. Other than Wooseok, but he's scared of him," and he was about to mention the fact that Jaemin wouldn't do anything past making out with Jeno, despite being the more confident of the relationship, but that would cause Jeno to speak up about how dazed Donghyuck was after Renjun kissed him in that one game of spin-the-bottle, which would send Yukhei into a pouting fit, whining something about how Renjun should only kiss him. 

He settled with a middle finger, not sparing a gaze to them. He looked around the parking lot as he made his way to the diner's door, wondering if Canadaboy would show up. He doubted it, being that the guy was not joining the team and didn't want to put up with them any longer. So, when he was met face to face with the black haired fuckboy looking guy, he was a little stunned.

Mark met his gaze with wide and nervous eyes, his attention returning to his hand on the diner's door as he tugged it open. 

Donghyuck breezed past Mark, waltzing into the establishment with a fondness in his eyes. The team had many dinners at this place, most filled with laughs and good times, some filled with pathetic sobs and whispered words. 

Feeling the presence of Mark besides him, Donghyuck slung an arm around the other's shoulder, clasping his hand tightly on the bicep of the guy so he couldn't get away so easily. "Decided to join us, hm?" He questioned loudly, leading them to the teams usual table. He heard Yukhei yelling "Hey, it's the guy from Canada!" but he elected to ignore it. 

"I'm kinda regretting it now..." Mark admitted, a nervous laugh falling from his mouth. 

"Too late! Looks like we're all gonna be friends now. Next practice is Wednesday at three, I expect you to be there on time, Canadaboy." Donghyuck shoved Mark into the booth, sitting besides him as the rest of them piled in. 

"Don't call me that, my name is Mark." 

"Ma- Mu- Me-... Ah, too hard for me to pronounce, Canadaboy it is." Donghyuck shrugged, sliding his phone out from his pocket and onto the table. The rest finally seemed to realize Mark was sitting with them as they bombarded him with pointless questions, mostly about why he decided to come to Cross Country practice completely unprepared. 

Renjun quieted them down with a harsh 'shush,' turning his gaze towards Mark, "I'm surprised you came out to eat with us, doesn't the top sprinter of Canada have better things to do rather than hang out with some distance runners?" 

This question caused his whole face to heat up, no doubt his ears were as red as a strawberry. "A-ah, not really. I don't really know anyone here or have any friends." Mark admitted, looking down at the table to hide his embarrassment. 

The rest just gave small nods in understanding, picking up with their own conversations after that. Mark noticed how each of them seemed to gravitate towards another specifically. It was Renjun and... the weird tall one who he didn't remember the name of, then Jeno and Jaemin, the two younger ones that he didn't know. That just left him and Donghyuck, but seeing as the latter was busy on his phone, Mark occupied himself by familiarizing the diner.

It was a homey-seeming atmosphere. It had an open floor plan, every part of the diner flowing into the other. Actually, it seemed more like a cafe, but it was named the Fire and Ice Diner, and it wasn't like he could dispute what the owners of the place deemed it to be. 

Donghyuck suddenly tapped on his shoulder, drawing Mark out from his wandering mind. 

"Here, give me your number, I'll add you to the Cross Country group chat." Donghyuck gently yet forcefully demanded, waiting for Mark to start typing. When his phone was handed back over and the new contact was on screen, he switched to the group chat and added him.

 

-

_XC gays skrrt_

**_Donghyuck_  ** _has added **Mark** to the chat!_

**Donghyuck:** Welcome to hell

 

-

 

"XC gays?" Mark asked, brows furrowed as he stared at his phone. 

"Oh, yeah. Funny group chat name, isn't it?" Jeno answered rather quickly, a nervous smile on his face. Mark wanted to say 'no, not really.' but the eye smile the other was giving him prevented him from doing so. 

"What do you mean funny name? It's because we're all gay, dumbass." Yukhei piped up, looking at Jeno with an annoyed expression like he was offended that Jeno didn't know. 

"Yukhei, you idiot."

"Shut up, Yukhei stop cursing. Jeno, it's obvious we're gay, we aren't going to hide it." Renjun interrupted, tutting as he stared down his friends. Jeno was always overly conscious of how others might perceive them, so he didn't outright say anything about how he was gay. "If it makes Mark uncomfortable, then oh well," He continued, now staring at Mark, "we're basically all dating each other, its not like we can hide it anyways." 

The table became hauntingly quiet as they all waited for Mark's response, but their waiter interrupted the moment as she asked what they would like to drink. After rambling off their orders, they turned back to Mark expectantly. 

"Oh, um... I don't care if you guys are gay. I'm straight if we're saying our sexualities." He stammered out, watching their faces carefully. They all just nodded and shrugged, satisfied with the answer, except for Donghyuck who leaned back with a long sigh. 

"Now I have to change the chat name, way to go straightie." Donghyuck huffed, a smirk creeping onto his lips as he watched Mark's face change from worried to slightly annoyed. 

 

-

_XC gays skrrt_

**_Donghyuck_  ** _has changed the chat name to **XC gays + 1 'straightie' skrrt**_

 

- 

Mark noticed the quotes around 'straightie,' but didn't mention it.

Eventually, their waiter came back with their drinks and they were all ready to order. Except for Yukhei, who seemed to have no idea where he was.

Yukhei looked at the server with narrowed eyes, pointing at her as he prepared his question, "Do you guys have cereal?"

Jisung just hit his head on the table as everyone looked at Yukhei tiredly.

"No..." The waiter answered, giving Yukhei a strange look as she took in what he asked. 

"Mm, didn't think so... but not even Captain Crunch?" 

"Yukhei, this is a diner and its 5:40pm."

"I was just asking." 

Mark stared at Yukhei with wide eyes, finally realizing why the taller guy gave him strange vibes. It was because he was really fucking strange. 

"Is he always like this?" Mark couldn't help but ask in a hushed tone to Donghyuck, who was just shaking his head as he listened to his friend speak.

"Yeah, surprisingly, that's what makes him so endearing." Donghyuck sighed, resting his head on his palm, looking at Mark. His eyebrows were raised so high... they looked like seagulls.

"Ah, so are you dating him?" Mark asked, remembering Renjun mentioning something about all of them dating each other. He was a little confused when laughter erupted from the whole group.

"God, no! I've seen Yukhei pick his nose so many times I could never date him. He's Renjun's property." This response surprised Mark even more. Those two were together? Renjun, the well put together and tired looking leader of the team, and Yukhei, the overly excited and quirky one that just asked if the diner served cereal, were dating? Mark couldn't help but question Renjun's taste.

"Shut up, I've seen you lose your mind because Wooseok complimented your thighs!"

"Will you stop bringing that up! It haunts me enough at night." 

"So you think of your loverboy at night, huh?"

Donghyuck slammed his head into his arms that were resting on the table, hiding his face in shame. Sometimes it really was an annoyance to be the only single one in the group; it subjected him to constant teasing about the flirting of the Pentagon High boys. 

"Who's Wooseok?" Mark asked, looking around the table. He didn't quite know all their names yet, but he was pretty sure there wasn't a Wooseok on the team. 

Chenle seemed to spring at the chance to answer the question, eyes lighting up with amusement, "Oh, just the best runner at Pentagon High who's been swooning over Donghyuck's  _perfect_ thighs for years." A high pitched laugh followed this, and Mark couldn't help but laugh along. Donghyuck's thighs weren't perfect, they were nice, though.

"Chenle, don't make me bring up your rants about J-" Donghyuck was now resting his chin on his forearms, sneering at Chenle.

"Nope! Sorry, Donghyuck. I won't mention Wooseok again." Chenle butted in, waving his hands frantically to make the other stop.

"Wait, so who's dating who here?" 

 

After learning that Jeno and Jaemin were together, and that Chenle and Jisung were dating, Mark sat there confused, wondering who Donghyuck was dating if it wasn't Yukhei or that Wooseok guy. 

"I know what you're thinking, Mark. How can someone as gorgeous as me be single?" Donghyuck leaned towards Mark, causing the other to lean away, pining himself against the wall. "You see, it's because I'm looking for the perfect guy. Too bad you're straight." He shrugged, turning to face the smoking hotpot in the middle of their table. 

"Save your bedroom eyes for the Pentagon boys. You remember how jealous Wooseok got when you told him you'd rather fuck Jinho, if he finds out you're dating someone he might just die of heartbreak." 

Mark's cheeks heated up and he felt like jumping out a window. Was Donghyuck really flirting with him? He told him he was straight, though. 

The rest of the meal was spent talking about Cross Country, getting to know Mark a little better, and laughing at Jaemin as he choked on his food. Mark remained quieter, though, still thinking of how close Donghyuck's face was to his earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> what would you like to see more of in future chapters?


	5. CVS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Mark worries more than needed and is nothing close to a fuckboy.
> 
> Meanwhile, Donghyuck deals with an episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Please listen to KARD's comeback, Ride on the wind!!!  
> I'm so happy about it and I love them with all my heart, they really are making their own path uwu  
> Also, it's definitely J.Seph's era and I'm so happy!!!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

_XC gays + 1 'straightie' skrrt_

**Donghyuck:**  its hap  ning agian

**Donghyuck:** cann . some one e p ick me up i don ''' t want to w ake my pa rnets and i m too scscared to  w drrrtive mmy selfffv

**Jeno:** i'm coming now 

**Jeno:** dont try to get up just stay still

 

-

 

It was 6:21 am when Donghyuck woke up, curled into himself and dry heaving as the nausea returned.

The feeling first washed over him at 5:00 am, but he had managed to force himself back to sleep, willing it to go away, hoping it was just a false alarm.

It wasn't.

At the annual Cross Country dinner, Donghyuck had been sure to eat only a small portion, an amount he was sure his body would handle properly. But now it was the morning after and here he was, stumbling through the dark halls of his house to his bathroom, an arm slung weakly over his stomach as he shut the door.

He'd been suffering with his syndrome since he was little, he knew how to deal with it... but he was always afraid when it began each time. Many people had it way worse than him, y'know, cancer, aids, shit like that. He knew he was lucky to just have his little dysfunction, but it wasn't exactly comfortable to heave up stomach bile for weeks at a time. 

Donghyuck managed to keep himself under control until the fourth wave of vomiting strikes, and only then did he let himself clutch at the toilet seat, hot tears streaming down his face as he retches. Only then did he wish to be under the safe guard of the hospital, an IV in his arm and anti-nausea and anti-anxiety medicine counteracting the heavy presence of Cyclic Vomiting Syndrome in his body. 

Managing to text the groupchat, Donghyuck threw his phone down, plunging his head back towards the toilet bowl, his shoulders raised as he dug his fingers into the side of the seat. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he was hoisted up, a calming whisper in his ear as he was gently carried down his stairs.

He breathed in the scent of his savior, immediately regretting the choice as his body deemed the scent strong enough to hurl more nausea into his system. 

"Jeno..."

"Shh, its okay. I called the hospital to let them know we're on our way."

 

-

 

_XC gays + 1 'straightie' skrrt_

**Jisung:** jeno is he okay did you get him to the hospital

**Jeno:** yeah hes finally sleeping now

**Jeno:** they gave him the counteractive meds and an IV to give him nutritions... or whatever

**Jeno:** the usual

**Chenle:** hyuckie :((

**Mark:** what

**Mark:** what the heck the usual what do you mean

**Mark:** why is he at the hospital and none of you are freaking out???????????????

**Mark:** is he dying

**Mark:** whats happening

**Chenle:** he has CVS

**Mark:** he owns a drug store???? 

**Chenle:** no Canadaboy it means cyclic vomiting syndrome 

**Chenle:** he has episodes of violent puking that last like weeks and happen usually once a month

**Jisung:** this is the second time this month tho

**Jisung:** he was just at the hospital on the 3rd 

**Mark:** what

**Mark:** that doesnt sound like the usual is he actually okay

**Renjun:** He's dealt with worse, he's okay. Stop worrying Mark, Donghyuck will use that against you when he reads these texts.

**Mark:** shouldnt we go see him to though??? hes in the hospital

**Chenle:** aww cute

**Chenle:** but no

**Jeno:** he doesnt like all of us going to see him bc "hes fine" and we're "worrying too much" 

**Jaemin:** just go back to sleep, we'll baby him tomorrow when we all show up despite his protests

**Mark:** fine

 

-

 

A knock sounded from the door, jolting Jeno back awake. He looked around, his hazy vision fading as another knock was tapped into the wooden door.

"It's Yukhei, can I come in?" His voice was gentler than normal, and he was hesitant to step into the room when Jeno carefully peeled the door open. It was unusual for Yukhei to be so quiet and slightly anxious, but last time when he barged in he was met with Donghyuck retching into a basin, which effectively caused him to pass out. Who would've thought the guy who could eat three cheeseburgers in one sitting was so faint hearted. 

"Why are you here? The others aren't coming till tomorrow." Jeno rubbed his eyes, trying to draw the sleep out of his system. 

"I was already here, my cousin had her baby." Yukhei shrugged, slumping down into the chair Jeno was previously sleeping in.

Donghyuck curled farther into himself, eyes bursting open as he snapped up into a sitting position, his hands grabbing around his bed for the basin. Jeno rushed to the bed, handing the basin that reeked of stomach bile to his friend. He laid a hand on Donghyuck's shoulder in quiet support, only to be pushed away when the other spit up, shaking rather violently. 

Donghyuck threw the basin to the floor, roughly wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before turning to face away from Jeno, curling back into a ball. He felt weak and disgusting. He knew he had asked Jeno to take him to the hospital, but he didn't want to face his friend. Unfortunately, when he looked up from his bedsheets, he was met with Yukhei's face, who seemed to pale from witnessing the bout of gagging that just took place.

"God damn it, Yukhei, stop coming to see me. You look like a ghost." He hissed, shutting his eyes to avoid the concerned look in Yukhei's eyes.

"Don't care. I just saw childbirth, I can sit here and comfort you while you go through this."

Donghyuck stopped trying to argue with him, half because it hurt to talk from the acidic feeling burning in his throat, and half because what? Yukhei saw childbirth? Four years he has known him and he still never knew what that kid was talking about.

He forced his eyes shut, willing himself back to sleep. The meds would kick in soon, hopefully the episode was over for the day. 

 

It was around 8:00 am when Donghyuck woke up again, this time met with the hushed voices of his parents; Jeno must've called them. 

Yukhei and Jeno were gone, thank god. They were too overbearing... (not really, he appreciated the attention, but he didn't like them worrying so much.)

Donghyuck attempted to get their attention by sitting up, reaching out a hand towards them, but they were too distracted. He noticed the doctor was beside them, holding out a prescription bottle. He groaned, a bit too loud apparently, and his parents swung around, greeting him with wide smiles. The doctor slipped out of the room, leaving them be. 

"Hey, sweetie? Feeling better?" His mother asked a bit too sweetly, obviously to soften the blow of some bad news that was about to be thrown his way. Donghyuck only shrugged in response, knowing he wouldn't really feel better for another week. 

His dad was more straightforward, not bothering to sweeten his voice up, "The doctors prescribed you some new meds to take, they'll help prevent your episodes."

"That's what you said last time." Donghyuck muttered passive-aggressively, staring up at his parents with daggers in his eyes. "Just let me go home, it won't be this bad tomorrow."

His parents eyed him sympathetically, their shoulders dropping as the watched him pout, "Doctor Chwe said you were clear to go home... only if you take the meds, though."

And that was how Donghyuck ended up back in his bed, three pills in his mouth before he washed them down with water.

 

-

 

_XC gays + 1 'straightie' skrrt_

**Donghyuck:** Im home so dont go to the hospital tmrw

**Renjun:** They allowed you to go home already? 

**Renjun:** How much of a pain in the ass were you being?

**Donghyuck:**  only 75% pain in the ass

**Jaemin:** thats an extremely high level of pain in the ass

**Renjun:** Watch the language, there are babies in this chat.

**Jaemin:** you cursed first!!!

**Renjun:** I'm allowed to.

**Mark:** can we still visit you??

**Donghyuck:** ew no 

**Donghyuck:** strict no canadians rule sorry markie

**Mark:** thats racist 

**Mark:** Canadians are nice ppl!! try being a little nicer

**Jisung:** bold of you to assume hyuck has the capability of being nice at all

**Donghyuck:** okay everyone can come tmrw except for jisung!

**Jisung:** thank god

 

-

 

_Private chat between **Mark** and  **Donghyuck**_

**Mark:** whats your address

**Donghyuck:** i was joking you dont have to come canadaboy

**Mark:** i want to though

**Mark:** please

**Donghyuck:** fine

**Donghyuck:** only bc you asked nicely ;)

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst because it's what I've been dealing with lol I don't think I have CVS, if I do it's very mild and only happens every month or less  
> Thought it would be good to have some opportunities for Mark to get closer to Hyuck ;)   
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> (sorry the chapter is so short, another update will come soon!)


End file.
